nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nick's 'Official' Canon Timeline
so like i need to do this bleh. First Year 2nd Month Nick is born 4th Month Nick's parents are killed by Xicon 9th Month Rikai's rebellion goes against Xicon, Xicon comes out on top and Rikai goes into hiding. 12th Month Nick is taken into caring by his aunt and uncle. Second through Sixth Years Nick lives life, practicing his abilities. Seventh Year 5th Month Nick leaves his uncle and aunt. 6th Month Nick meets Quinn, they become good friends. Nick meets Dillian and Dalton, they become good friends. Nick meets Nate, they quickly hate each other. Eighth through Thirteenth Years Nick lives in the forest, practicing his abilities. Fourteenth Year 6th Month Nick has a vision of his mother, she tells him how to use his powers to their fullest extent. Fifteenth through Sixteenth Years Nick practices more, Quinn and Dillian joining him. Seventeenth Year 5th Month World Tournament begins. Nick fights Quinn, he wins. Dillian fights Nate, Nate wins. Nick and Nate face-off in a battle that shakes the planet. Nick defeats Nate, Nate's hate grows. Radik, Nappaxe and Vexu invade, Nick, Quinn and Dillian all team up to defeat them. 6th Month Nick, Quinn and Dillian are told to defend another planet from an evil overlord. The team manages to defend the planet, Nick and Dillian unlock a Super Form. They return to Mobius. 8th Month The team are tasked with finding and taking down the evil genius, Cydik. The team searches and eventually finds an old lab, Cydik is there. The team fights Cydik, they win. Cydik unleashes his secret weapon, Metal. Metal holds the team off and Cydik escapes. 11th Month The team finds Cydik again, Cydik and Metal fight the team. Metal almost kills Nick, Quinn unlocks her Super Form to stop him. The team wins after Nick gains Super 2 Form. Eighteenth Year 6th Month Quinn and Dillian are taught Super 2. 12th Month Cydik reappears, his plan to destroy the planet in effect. The electrokinetic, pyrokinetic hothead; Ylvia joins the team. The team fight Cydik and Metal, Nick against Cydik and everyone else against Metal. The team defeats Cydik and save the planet. Nineteenth Year Nick and Quinn get married. Dillian and Ylvia get married. Nick and Quinn have a child, named Zachary. Dillian and Ylvia have a child, named Jordan. Zachary and Jordan practice their abilities and become skilled with them. Twentieth through Twenty-Fifth Year Peace. Twenty-Sixth Year 8th Month The team face off against the revived Demon Lord; Zevi. Quinn is killed in battle, Nick rages into Super 3 Form and makes quick work of Zevi. Twenty-Seventh Year 9th Month Quinn is revived. Twenty-Eighth through Ninetieth Years Decades of peace. Ninety-First Year 5th Month Quinn dies of old age. 8th Month Ylvia dies of old age. 10th Month Dillian dies of old age. 12th Month Nick goes missing, presumed dead. ???th Year ???th Month Nick gains power surpassing Omnipotence, the amount of energy and power he needs to control sends him into insanity. Nick destroys timelines for fun, corrupted by power. ???th Year ???th Month New Nick's story takes place. ???th Year ???th Month New Nick gains power surpassing Omnipotence, using special magic to keep his mind calm and in control. He heard the tales of the crazy, old Nick. = ???th Time = New Nick confronts Old Nick. The two battle across everything, anything Old Nick destroyed, New Nick restored on the spot. New Nick subdues Old Nick and uses a sacred spell (Seven Circles) to knock Old Nick from his form. New Nick uses another sacred spell (Divine Drain) to take most of Old Nick's power, leaving him to be equal to when he started his journey. New Nick uses a final sacred spell (Final Restoration) to restore Old Nick's mental state. New Nick destroys Old Nick's extracted power. New Nick shows Old Nick all that he has done, Old Nick no longer being insane and corrupted sees everything he's done. New Nick offers Old Nick his hand, to take him back to live normally and as a good guy. Old Nick denies New Nick, Old Nick uses his last remaining power to stop his own heart. New Nick does not revive Old Nick, as he knows he killed himself on his own accord, his sins too much to bear for him. He respects that and leaves back to the mortal realm, splitting his own power into quarters. New Nick gives a quarter of his power to New Mikasa, one to New Cydik and New Dillian. So if one ever goes insane, the other three can stop them. E N D This is the canon of Nick. If anyone else claims something is canon, it's not. This is the canon, anything different is false. Disregard anyone else's 'canon' Nick things. That Rosenick thing is especially non-canon, regardless of any bullshet you can bring up. Category:Lists Category:Timelines